A Cup of Tea with A Dash of Africa
by Nenita Reyes
Summary: Life with England and Seychelles is never easy nor boring. Let's take a peek into their daily lives as they deal with finding a way to live on and finding a way to love each other. A series of prompts dealing with England and Seychelles. Ranges from T-M. Paring: EngxSey with various side parings included.


Ten Cups of Tea with A Dash of Africa

Author: Sesel-Chan

Rating: T-M

Paring: England/Seychelles with hints of other pairings as well.

**Prompt: Ever After**

After the American Revolution, Arthur was completely devastated at the end result and wanted nothing to do with any other nation again. He still had a few colonies to worry about, so he bought time by letting them do what they wanted until they asked for independence. He would hear stories of 'happily ever after' and never believed it would happen to him. So when Seychelles appeared on his door step ten years after she had declared independence, Arthur was surprised and taken aback. She quickly make herself a part of his life again, squeezing herself into his heart as well. Seychelles was someone he never thought would reappear after how he had treated her because she had once been a colony of Francis. Blurting this out one day, the female island looked at him in surprise, making the older island nation actually flush in embarrassment.

"I came back because I wanted to." She replied simply, taking the sheets of paperwork Arthur had just finished and asking him where to file them.

He didn't know how or when his heart began to melt, causing him to fall in love with Seychelles. Perhaps he had loved her for a long time without realizing it until now. Arthur watched Seychelles interact with the royal family, somehow fitting in with the Queen and her family quite easily. He knew that the royal prince, William, was going to marry someday and Arthur suddenly found himself thinking of his own wedding with Seychelles as his bride. Surprised, he sat down with Alfred, Francis and Feliciano after a world conference meeting and discussed his current situation.

"And you call me an idiot, Iggy!" Alfred laughed, "You're in love with Chelle. Simple as that. Can't blame ya, though, she's a great gal and seems to be keen on helpin' ya out."

"Mon ami is correct, Angleterre," Francis pipped in, holding a rose like he normally did, "You are in love with ma petite fille. Ah, l'amour...It is a beautiful thing, non?"

"Big brother France and America are right, England! You're in love with Seychelles!" Feliciano grinned, "She gets along well with your boss, which is a good thing, and she became a part of the British Commonwealth to stay close by you! Plus, you think about marrying her! Yup, you're in love, ve~!"

Thinking about what Alfred, Francis and Feliciano told him, Arthur began to believe he was falling in love with Seychelles. He began to think about what a life with her would be like, having her for his wife and the mother of his children.

...He began to think that maybe 'happily ever after' existed after all.

**Prompt: Flowers**

"What is your favourite flower?" Arthur asked one sunny afternoon while he and Seychelles were working in the garden.

"Eh?"

Sighing, Arthur repeated his question, "What. Is. Your. Favourite. Flower?"

"There are so many to choose from...I'm not too sure, myself, to be honest," Seychelles replied, brushing her fingers against a few lilies, "Roses represent papa France, but also love. Sunflowers are Russia's favourite flowers while Feliciano loves cornflowers, which were a gift from Holy Roman Empire when he was a child. Chrysanthemums which are Kiku's English namesake..."

"What is your favourite?" Arthur pressed, pruning some of the flowers in the garden.

"...Roses," Seychelles replied, "Tudor roses, to be more specific."

"Why is that?" Arthur wondering, curious to know why the young island nation picked his national floral emblem.

"They're beautiful flowers..." She murmured, blushing faintly, "...And they remind me of you..."

"A-Ah...I see." Arthur replied, dropping the subject entirely.

The next morning, Seychelles woke up bright and early, looking over at her bedside table to see a bouquet of Tudor roses and a pendant shaped like a fully bloomed Tudor rose. Blinking, Seychelles looked at the flowers and then the pendant before a smile painted itself onto her lips. She got out of bed and got dressed, putting on the pendant and sniffing the roses before skipping out of her room and down the stairs. Arthur was already eating breakfast, reading through the newspaper, when Seychelles came skipping into the room, the pendant on clear display.

"Nice pendant, Seychelles." Arthur said after Seychelles had sat down and began eating.

"Merci beaucoup, Arthur," Seychelles replied, smiling at the double meaning, "I like it too."

**Prompt: Scars**

Arthur had to admit, he had a lot of scars on his body from fighting in the many wars he did. In fact, he was a bit self conscious about showing them to anyone. He had acquired a lot of them from many wars, a few from those who he now considered friends. It wasn't a surprise to Arthur, however, that the first time he laid with Seychelles, he was reluctant to show her his scars.

"Come now, Arthur," Seychelles teased, "Who heard of every doing this with clothes on?"

She took off his shirt and froze at the sight momentarily, staring at all the scars on his torso in surprise. Feeling self conscious, Arthur made a grab for his shirt, but was stopped by Seychelles. She smiled at him and touched a few of his scars softly. Brushing her lips against one, she asked where it came from, Arthur murmuring a reply. It was as if she were going through a check list, using her lips instead of a pen.

Scars from the Succession era, a few from the American revolution, some from the two World Wars, a few from the Cold War and some from when he was a pirate. By the time Seychelles had heard where each of his scars had come from, Arthur was keyed up and the two continued their activity.

The next morning, Arthur woke up with Seychelles curled up against him, her head resting on his chest with a hand resting on a scar. He looked at the scar where her hand was resting and smiled to himself slightly. The scar that Seychelles's hand was resting on was the scar he had gotten when he fought Francis for control over her country.

**Prompt: Colour**

It wasn't arguable that Seychelles's favourite colour was blue, considering her clothing was made up primarily of the colour. She was the human nation of an island surrounded by sea, which could have contributed to her loving of the colour. However, as she had fallen in love and married Arthur Kirkland, she learned to love many other colours as well.

The first colour she had come to love was green, for it was the colour of her husband's eyes. The first thing she noticed about Arthur was the colour of his eyes and how they varied under specific circumstances. His eyes shone with a bright green when she said she loved him for the first time and when she agreed to marry him. They were dull when she told him that she had to return to her island for a few weeks to sort through some problems concerning her government, but were a shining green when she returned. His eyes were dark when he was aroused and even more so when the two of them joined.

Another colour she had come to love was gold, even though Arthur's hair was blond. Seychelles always believed her husband's hair was more closely related to gold than blond. She loved to run her fingers through his hair and play with it. Seychelles always found it amusing to grab his hair when she was making love to her husband, considering it fueled him on. She thought about one day having a daughter with the same hair colour as her husband, so that she could have another person with golden hair to play with.

Arthur, on the other hand, had a strong preference for the colour green. It was the colour of his eyes, although he and his wife argued many times over the matter, and what he preferred to wear. The countryside in his country was a lush green colour and he loved to look out his window to see the rolling hills outside. Marrying Seychelles brought a lot of other colours into his mind.

Brown was always a dull colour to him until he met Seychelles. Her eyes were a warm chocolate coloured brown that showed every single emotion known to man. They were dull when he had to leave her many times, be it for meetings or as far back as when he let her go as a colony. Her eyes shone when he said he loved her and were gleaming with happiness when he proposed to her. His favourite time her eyes showed any emotion was when they laid together, her eyes a darker shade of brown when she was aroused.

Red was another colour he had come to find intriguing, for it reminded him of the red ribbons in his wife's hair. She would always have her hair in her signature pigtails with those red ribbons present, reminding Arthur of her every time he saw red ribbon. Although those ribbons were a gift from Francis, they were a part of what made Seychelles who she was as a person. He also loved using those ribbons to bind his wife's hands to the headboard when they made love, something he liked to bring up during a discussion with Francis just to upset him and to embarrass his wife.

Although blue would always be Seychelles's favourite colour and green would always be Arthur's favourite colour, the two agreed that there were many other colours that were nice as well. A canvas with just one colour is dull and boring, like the lives Seychelles and Arthur had before they married each other. Now with a very colourful canvas, the two finding and falling in love with each other brightened up their once boring canvases forever.

**Prompt: Life**

Arthur blinked when the nurse handed him a small bundle, making an awkward cradle shape with his arms as the baby was placed into his arms. He stared at the small little girl in his arms, unsure if she was real or not, looking from his resting wife on the bed to the child and back again. Seychelles watched in exhausted amusement as Arthur continued this circuit two more times before he opened mouth to ask in a soft, unsure voice,

"Seychelles? Is this real? This isn't a dream?"

"Oui, my love, this is real," Seychelles replied tiredly, "I'm too sore for this to be an illusion or dream of any kind."

"W-we have a daughter?" Arthur asked warily, "I-I'm a father?"

"Oui, we do..." Seychelles answered dutifully, "Oui, you are..."

Looking at the baby in his arms, Arthur saw a small amount of blond hair on top of her head due to the hat sliding down. Pulling the hat so that it properly sat on his daughter's head, Arthur watched in amazement as the baby girl yawned and opened her eyes. They were the exact same shade as Seychelles's eyes, locking onto Arthur's emerald ones. The baby girl cooed adorably, reaching out a small hand. Arthur shifted so that he was cradling the baby girl in one arm, his free hand shakily touching the baby girl's hand. She wrapped her fingers around Arthur's index finger, making her father smile.

"She's got your strength..." Arthur mused, looking up at his wife, "And your eyes."

Seychelles laughed wearily, "Of course I have to be there somewhere. I'm her mother after all."

"...What should we name her?"

Thinking for a moment, Seychelles murmured, "You decide."

"I...Can we name her Angelica?" Arthur questioned softly, moving to sit beside his wife.

"Of course, my dear," Seychelles smiled, taking the baby from her husband, "Why that name?"

"Angel, for short..." Arthur said softly, kissing Seychelles's forehead, "My little angel and my guardian angel..."

Seychelles blushed, "I-I am not!"

"Whatever you say, luv." Arthur mused, kissing Seychelles's forehead again, a hint of jest in his voice.

Pouting, Seychelles turned her attention to the baby in her arms, "So, baby...I'm your mama. My name is Seychelles and I'm also the country of the same name. This is your papa and his name is Arthur, the country of England."

"...Are we ready to be parents?" Arthur murmured in a frightened voice, looking at his wife, "You know what happened between me and Alfred...I don't do well raising others..."

"There's a significant difference this time, Arthur," Seychelles told her husband, "You have me."

Arthur smiled, kissing his wife's forehead, looking at his daughter and murmuring, "Happy birthday, Angelica Kirkland."

**Prompt: Miracles**

Seychelles never believed in miracles before she met Arthur. The young female island nation would always believed what happened was what was destined. So when Francis surrendered her country to Arthur, she believed that was destiny. However, when the young island nation had visited Hungary with Arthur, Seychelles found out about miracles. Reading through one of Elizaveta's books, Seychelles stumbled upon the word, she asked Elizaveta what was the exact meaning of the word. Taken aback, Elizaveta pondered her answer for a few moments before replying,

"Miracles...Well, Sey, miracles are things that come with a little time when you believe they will. They happen once in a while, but they choose a person who is deserving."

"...When you and Prussia became a couple, was that a miracle?" Seychelles asked, watching Elizaveta blush darkly.

"In a sense, yes. I was married to Roderich a long time ago, Sey, however, Gilbert and I had a closer relationship. When my marriage ended, Gilbert was there for me and I slowly began to fall in love with him...I realized that he was the one I wanted to be with. It was sort of a miracle that dissolved my marriage to let me see what I had in front of me." Elizaveta explained to the young nation.

So when Seychelles and Arthur had gotten together as a couple many years later, the two paid another visit to Hungary. Elizaveta was balancing a young boy on her hip with Seychelles carrying a sleeping baby girl. The two girls were talking while watching their husbands discuss some boring political things that needed to be handled. After Elizaveta had her and Gilbert's son, Fritz, she left a lot of her political issues with her husband to deal with. Seychelles was handling her country just fine until the birth of her and Arthur's daughter, Angelica, so she let him deal with her country once again.

Fritz had Elizaveta's brown hair, but Gilbert's shining ruby eyes. He looked a lot like his father and also had a similar personality, a small yellow bird perched on the top of his head. Angelica's shining gold locks came from Arthur while her chocolate brown eyes were what she inherited from Seychelles. She had a well balanced personality from both parents, but she looked a lot more like Seychelles. Looking at her husband, Seychelles smiled softly when he looked up from his work and waved, Seychelles bringing Angelica's face to hers and waving a small hand in response.

"Do you believe in miracles now, Sey?" Elizaveta asked her friend, who was now feeding her daughter.

Turning to look at Elizaveta, Seychelles smiled and replied, "Oui, Elizaveta...I do now."

* * *

**So, here's my first muti-chapter fic dealing with prompts. **

**If you have one, you can submit it to me or leave it in the comments. :)  
**

**Thanks guys~!  
**

**~ Nenita  
**


End file.
